Civil Blood
by slytheringurl-050614
Summary: What happens when two foes fall in love? Civil Blood Makes Civil Hands Unclean.


**Hello again readers. This is a one-shot…meaning one chapter, that's it. This idea came to me a few days ago and I decided to run with it. AFILAW will continue, this is just a quick little thing. I dedicate this to William Shakespeare.

* * *

**

_Civil Blood_

_A One-Shot

* * *

_

_Two house-holds both alike in dignity_. Two houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both alike in dignity and honor in fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene. An ancient grudge between these two houses breaks forth a new mutiny. _Civil blood makes civil hands unclean._ From forth the fatal houses of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their lives and try to end this century long fight. _The fearful passage of their death marked love_ could not end the thousand year rivalry. With these words, their tale will be told.

We lay our scene in Hogwarts in the midst of a battle. The battle is not between an evil lord and a boy who lived. It is between two houses whose rivalry runs one thousand years deep. Two young lovers become caught up in this mess. There love was forbidden, by their friends, their family, their blood. To these two foes, forbidden meant nothing. Love for each other overpowered everything to them. Unfortunately their love could not overpower death. And their death could not end their houses rivalries.

The sun peeked in through the curtains in the Head Girl's dorm room. The Head Girl slowly raised her head and looked around, slightly in a daze. She found that she could not sit up fully due to a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes drifted downward to see the pale, handsome, blonde boy in her bed. She smiled and laid her head back down onto the bed. It had been like this for a few weeks. Having to keep their forbidden love a secret. Their friends would never allow them to be together, yet that didn't stop them. It all started two months ago in the Head's Dorm when the two Head's had a vicious fight.

* * *

"_Granger! For the last time keep away from my stuff!" Draco Malfoy shouted at her._

"_I didn't move your damn books Malfoy. I don't know what happened to them! Maybe you just left somewhere and forgot where you put them!" Hermione replied._

"_I'm not that stupid, mudblood." Malfoy spat._

"_I didn't say you were, ferret. I simply meant you could have set it down somewhere else." Hermione replied just as harshly._

"_Do **not** call me Ferret." Draco demanded through gritted teeth._

"_Then don't call me mudblood!" Hermione shouted at him. Draco stared at her for a moment. For the first time, he looked directly into her eyes. "What are you staring at?" Hermione demanded._

"_I'm not staring at anything." Draco replied, breaking the gaze._

"_Yes you were. Why were you staring at my eyes?" Hermione asked softly._

"_Because I never have before." Draco replied, taking a step towards her._

"_What are you…" Hermione began. She was cut off as Draco pressed his lips against hers. That was the beginning of the end for them.

* * *

_

"Good morning." A deep voice said in Hermione's ear. She rolled over to face the Slytherin next to her who was just opening his eyes.

"Good morning, Draco." She replied, kissing him quickly on the lips. He sat up and stretched, the covers falling off of his bare stomach.

"Did you sleep well, love?" He asked as she sat up as well.

"Of course, and yourself?" She replied, standing up to reveal a very comfortable looking pair of pajamas.

"Good. Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I know it wasn't your fault. I just overreacted." Draco said, standing up as well. One of his pajama pant legs and been pushed up to his knee while the other hung down over his foot.

"I know. But what are we going to do about it?" Hermione asked, walking over to him.

"I don't know 'Mione. I just don't know." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

"_Draco! Draco, get out here!" Hermione shouted as she clutched the note in her hand. Draco came running out of his bedroom looking confused._

"_What's going on?" He asked as he ran up to her._

"_They know! They know about us!" Hermione cried, collapsing on the couch. Draco stared at her for a moment before sitting down next to her._

"_Who knows? The Gryffindors or the Slytherins?" Draco asked softly, fear flickering behind his cold gray eyes._

"_Slytherins. The Slytherins know their Prince is fraternizing with a muggle-born Gryffindor." Hermione whispered._

"_How could we let this happen! How did they find out?" Draco shouted, standing up and grabbing a book off the table. He threw it with such force across the room that it nearly broke the door it collided with._

"_How did they find out? They found out when we were in the Library. They saw us kissing and they sent me this." Hermione replied, practically throwing the note at him. His eyes scanned over it and his breath caught in his chest. The letter bore the Slytherin crest._

Mudblood,

We know what you are doing with a Malfoy. If you want to save yours and his life, you will stop this affair. If not, if you continue this, your life will be terminated. Without question, you will be killed.

"_Merlin. This…isn't happening. Why did you have to sneak up on me last night! We were doing just fine being together in secret. You **knew** the Library was not the place to do that!" Draco shouted at her._

"_Don't you even THINK about blaming this on me. You kissed me too Draco. You could have told me to go back to the Dorm and meet you but NO! This was **not** my fault and you know it!" She shouted right back at him. _

"_We have to do something about this." Draco said, trying to calm himself down._

"_Like what? End what we have? Did it mean nothing to you?" Hermione asked._

"_No, Hermione. It meant something to me. It meant everything to me. Maybe…maybe if we are just more careful. I mean, how are they going to find out. I don't want to end it with you." He began. Then, he whispered something that would change their lives forever. "I love you."_

"_Why? Why did you have to say that?" Hermione asked as she ran into her room and slamming the door. _

_Draco stared at her closed door for what seemed like hours. After a literal hour, he made his way into his room and got ready for bed. He lay in bed, trying to get some sleep. He tried to get the image of the letter out of his head. He tried to get over her not telling him she loved him back. He tried to forget her, but he couldn't. Draco threw back the covers and left his room. When he opened the door to Hermione's, he saw her fast asleep in her bed. He crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She stirred slightly and looked up at him._

"_I love you." He whispered. "I love you whether or not you return it."_

"_I love you, too. You just scared me, that's all. I'm sorry." She replied just as softly. Draco leaned down and kissed her softly before they both laid their heads down and let sleep carry them away.

* * *

_

Later that day, the two Heads were in the Head Dorm working on homework. They had decided earlier that morning to be more careful with their relationship. They continued to fight in public, then come back to their room and be in love. They changed the password to their room so that no one would be able to get in without being let in.

"Draco." Hermione said, looking up from her homework. Draco set down his quill and looked at her.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you think they were serious when they said they would kill me if I stayed with you?" She asked. Draco stood up and walked over to the couch where Hermione was seated. He sat down next to her and pulled her face towards his.

"I don't know. But I do know that I would never let anyone hurt you." He whispered before bringing his lips down to hers. Suddenly, there was a tapping at the window. Draco looked up to see an impressive Eagle Owl perched on the window. He quickly went to the window and opened it. The bird merely dropped its letter on the ground and flew right back out again. Fear flickered through Draco's eyes as he noticed the Slytherin seal on the letter. The seal was not what made Draco so scared, though. It was the fact that the letter was addressed to Hermione.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"A letter. For you." Draco replied softly, handing the letter to Hermione. Her eyes widened as she opened the letter. Her eyes scanned it and immediately filled with tears.

"Oh God." She breathed. Draco peered over her shoulder to read the letter.

_Mudblood,_

_We warned you to leave Malfoy alone. You tried to hide it but we saw every secret glance, every secret smile shared between you. We do not know why a Malfoy would fall for such filth, nor do we know who instigated it. All we do know is that you will be punished. Meet in the very last dungeon in the Potions corridor at ten o'clock on the dot. Failure to do so will result in the death of your family in Bristol. If you do not wish to come alone, bring only Malfoy and your family will be spared. If you bring Potter or anyone else, your family and yourself will be eliminated. We are not joking. If you believe we are bluffing, do not come. But tomorrow morning, you will receive notice that your parents have been murdered in their sleep. See you at ten, muddy._

Tears began to slowly fall down Hermione's cheeks. Draco was speechless. All he could manage to do was wrap his arms around Hermione and pull her towards him. He held her tightly, afraid she would be stolen from him as he stood there in that very room. The clock struck eight and they both pulled away.

"I won't let them do anything to you. I'm coming with you. I love you, 'Mione." He whispered.

"I know you love me Draco. But love can not overcome death. Love can not stop what is going to happen to me tonight. You can try. But Draco, there is no way we can be together after tonight. Whether I live or die. Promise me that you will continue to live. Live out your life." Hermione pleaded as a steady flow of tears fell from her eyes, splattering on Draco's shirt where her head lay.

"I can not promise you that Hermione. I love you too much to live without you. I didn't think that I could ever find love like this. I was betrothed to a Pureblood and I expected to be in a loveless marriage until the day I died. Then, that night that I kissed you for the first time, I realized that I could find love. I found love in the most unexpected place. In a Gryffindor muggle-born. I would die for you, Hermione." Draco said softly to her, lifting her chin up for their eyes to meet.

"Well, Draco. Tonight's your chance to show me that you mean it." Hermione replied, kissing him fully on the lips.

"I don't want to lose you, Hermione." Draco said, breaking the kiss, tears filling his own eyes.

"As long as I am in your heart, Draco, you will never lose me." Hermione whispered, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and leading him slowly to his bedroom to spend one last night together.

* * *

The couple lay together with their arms wrapped around one another and a sheet pulled up to cover themselves. There was a peaceful and comfortable silence between the two lovers. Right now, there was no imminent danger. There were no sides, no threats. All that mattered was that they were there together in each other's arms where they belonged. The clock in the Common Room said that it was a quarter after nine. Hermione sighed as she knew she had to get ready.

"Don't go." Draco said, knowing what she was thinking.

"I have to. I love my family too much to let them get in the way of this." She replied.

"Why does the thought of you dying not seem to matter much?" Draco said, sitting up. Fury was mixed with fear now.

"Because, Draco. Maybe if I die, if I die for this feud maybe people will realize how stupid it is." Hermione replied, keeping her cool.

"You really think you can end this feud all by yourself! Hermione be serious. This fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor has been going on for a thousand years!" Draco said, trying to get some sense into the stubborn girl.

"I have to try. If this works, then other couples won't have to worry about being secretive between the two houses. It's only between Gryffindor and Slytherin. A Gryffindor could date a Ravenclaw and it wouldn't mean a damn thing. But a Gryffindor falling in love with a Slytherin! It's unheard of for the most ridiculous of reasons! Maybe they are bluffing. Maybe they won't kill me. It could be some sick joke for all you know, Malfoy." Hermione shouted at him. Draco flinched at being called by his surname.

"Don't call me that." He whispered.

"Don't call you what?" Hermione asked.

"Call me Draco. I do not want to be called by that prejudice, Pure-blooded name." Draco replied, staring into her eyes.

"Draco, what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Hermione said softly with a smile playing at her lips. Draco smiled and kissed her lips, tasting her for what he was afraid would be the last time.

* * *

The sound of their shoes against the stone floor echoed making it seem like more than two people were walking. Draco's hand was clutching Hermione's tightly, his eyes darting in every corner.

"'Mione, we don't have to do this." Draco whispered.

"Yes, Draco. We do." Hermione said defiantly.

"Maybe they aren't coming. Maybe this was all a sick joke." Draco said hopefully as he approached the last dungeon.

"Don't count on it Malfoy." A cold Slytherin voice said from within. Draco gulped and he and Hermione entered the room. Nearly fifty candles lit up the room. Ten Slytherins in masks stood in a circle waiting patiently for their victims.

"Get in the middle." Another Slytherin said. Draco and Hermione walked into the circle and stood, glancing nervously around.

"How could you do this, Malfoy? How could you betray your house, your family, your blood?" The first Slytherin asked.

"Love. Love knows no boundaries." Draco replied.

"Are you saying you love this mudblood?" A female Slytherin asked.

"Yes." Draco said simply.

"Then she must die." The leader said.

"NO!" Draco shouted, stepping in front of Hermione.

"We have you surrounded. MOVE!" The leader shouted at him.

"NEVER! KILL ME FIRST!" Draco screamed.

"DRACO NO!" Hermione shouted.

"INCARCEROUS!" A Slytherin shouted, binding Draco with ropes. Draco lost his balance and fell over.

"And now you watch her die." The head Slytherin said softly, pulling a dagger from the folds of his robes. Its sharpened blade glinted in the candle light and fear flashed in Hermione and Draco's eyes. The Slytherin turned away, as if changing his mind, then spun back and hurled the dagger. The dagger imbedded itself in Hermione's stomach as she fell to the ground. Someone released the ropes from Draco and he ran to her, tears streaming down his face.

"Hold on, Hermione. Just hold on." He whispered, picking her up and forcing his way through the circle. He sprinted as fast as he could towards the staircase. When he got there, he sat down on the stairs and laid Hermione out gently.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered, her breath becoming labored.

"Don't…say…goodbye." Draco choked out, sobs racking his body. "This might hurt. But I have to pull it out." He said, gripping the handle of the dagger. Hermione braced herself as Draco yanked it out of her stomach. She yelped and grabbed her stomach.

"Draco…Draco I'm not going to make it. I love you. I love you so much." Hermione said, softly. Draco wrapped his arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

"I won't let you go. I won't lose you." He whispered, kissing her anywhere he could.

"Draco…kiss me. Kiss me one more time." She said, her breathing become shorter. Draco leaned in and kissed her with so much passion that no Earthly words can describe it. He gave her his heart through this kiss. "And with this kiss…I die." And with those words, Hermione Granger died in the arms of the least likely person. The love of her life, Draco Malfoy. Sobs racked his body as he held her tightly.

"Please…please wake up. Don't leave me! 'Mione…'Mione wake up! Please just wake up." He sobbed. He laid his head on her chest and cried for what seemed like hours. When the first light of dawn began to appear, Draco lifted his head with defiance. He lifted the dagger off of the cold floor and pulled it towards him. He placed it over his heart and said a silent 'I love you' to Hermione. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and thrust the dagger into his breast. With that, the two lovers lay dead next to each other.

Soon the halls would be filled with students and they would discover the two lovers. They may never know the true story…or would they? Hermione wanted people to know there story. On the table in her Common Room, she left a manuscript of her story. It told of how she and Draco fell in love, how they kept it from everyone, and what finally killed her. Her story was one of love and tragedy. Hermione's story was one where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Civil Blood Makes Civil Hands Unclean. Read and Review.**


End file.
